


Turn to Stone

by BeniciHOE, mackwritesreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Medusa - Freeform, Oral Sex, Professor!Kylo, Vaginal Sex, eating pussy, medusa!Rey, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/pseuds/mackwritesreylo
Summary: Dr. Kylo Ren sat at the head of his bed and re-read the final paragraph of his article one last time:“And so we see that the myth of Rey, the Gorgon goddess who turned men to stone, was created out of men’s sexual fears. The fear of castration, the fear of women’s sexual power, all summed up in the goddess with the hair pictured as phallic snakes being beheaded has painted vivid images in the minds of men for generations. The power and beauty of her still-obscure origins have been lost by this misogynistic aversion to femininity.”“That is just so sweet,” came a dulcet voice from behind him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95
Collections: House Dadam Presents: Reylo Mythology





	Turn to Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BeniciHOE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE) in the [Reylo_Mythology_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Mythology_Collection) collection. 



> Medusa Rey ^_^ thank you to my darling Kay for helping me write this! <3

Dr. Kylo Ren sat at the head of his bed and re-read the final paragraph of his article one last time:

_ “And so we see that the myth of Rey, the Gorgon goddess who turned men to stone, was created out of men’s sexual fears. The fear of castration, the fear of women’s sexual power, all summed up in the goddess with the hair pictured as phallic snakes being beheaded has painted vivid images in the minds of men for generations. The power and beauty of her still-obscure origins have been lost by this misogynistic aversion to femininity.” _

“That is just so sweet,” came a dulcet voice from behind him.

Startled, Kylo whirled. His surprise at discovering he wasn’t alone was nothing compared to his amazement at the sight across from him.

At the other side of his bedroom stood a woman. Was it just his imagination, or was her sun-kissed skin  _ glowing _ ? Her wide eyes seemed to glow— the flecks of gold floating in pools of green reflecting off of the low light of his office. Maybe it was just her smile lighting up the rest of her— the full lips curled upwards, exposing deep dimples beneath her high freckled cheekbones.

His gaze drifted downwards. Her luscious body was barely contained by the off-white garment she wore, a second skin that hugged every curve. Her bare legs were smooth and went on endlessly. The most striking feature of all was her hair— a great mane of auburn waves that tumbled around her tanned naked shoulders and down her back, almost to her knees.

“I…uh…how did you…what are you doing here?” Kylo managed to sputter out.

“I loved your article,” she cooed.

“How did you…my article? How do you know about my article?”

“I’ve been watching you write it, of course,” she said. “What would you expect?”

“What would I expect?” Kylo paused for a moment, trying to put together the impossible puzzle pieces in his mind. “What do you mean? Who  _ are _ you?!”

“Rey,” she said with a bright smile. Kylo was distracted by the smooth curve of her lips, but was pulled back to the present when she asked, “May I sit down?”

He stared at her for a moment, afraid to move. Even if she was insane, she seemed harmless, and not many lunatics were half that gorgeous. Just the sight of her made him feel light-headed.

“Uh…sure. Have a seat,” he said.

“Thanks,” she chirped, perching on the bed.  _ That’s not a good idea _ , thought Kylo, as he grew dizzier at the better view of her perky breasts and long legs.  _ Maybe opening your mouth and talking would be better than gawking, _ he chastised himself. 

“You realize Rey is just a myth, don’t you,” he began, his voice pitched as if he were speaking to a wild animal.

She laughed, a wonderful, musical laugh. “Oh, now, Dr. Ren, I thought you were a professor of mythology. You must know that all myths have their origins in fact. Isn’t that what you teach your students?” Her smile had turned teasing, and somehow that made it even more alluring. 

“Well, yes, but…”

“I thought you might want to know mine.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raised in interest. “Your origins?”

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong— I  _ love _ what you wrote about me. ‘Sexual.’… ‘Powerful.’… ‘Object of awe and reverence’…Such sweet things to say.” She smiled again, showing off her deep dimples. “I came here to thank you. But as long as I’m here, I might as well give you some background—  _ strictly  _ off the record, of course.” She laughed, and waved her hand flippantly. “I don’t know where you could get corroboration, anyway.”

“Of course,” said Kylo. “Go right ahead.” This was getting stranger, but he wondered what she’d have to say. He shifted down the bed to sit beside her— another bad idea. She had the most wonderful, sweet scent. It was distracting but he shook his head in an effort to concentrate.

“I was the Goddess of Sex,” she began.

“A fertility goddess?” interrupted Kylo.

“No, no,” she said. “There were other gods for that. I was a  _ sex goddess _ . My worship was among women. If they were sexually frustrated or unsatisfied, they would pray to me or make me an offering.”

“And you would resolve their issue? Frigidity? Well, that…”

She scrunched up her pretty nose with distaste. “Frigidity?” She scoffed out loud, raising her eyebrows in disbelief and finishing with an eye roll. “Now,  _ there’s _ a myth! There’s no such thing as frigidity in women. All they really need is a man who has the skill and the staying power to satisfy. Women that shared their beds with other women never had an issue. It was never  _ their _ issue. I am  _ all _ about mutual satisfaction.”

“So you…”

“I would increase the virility and stamina of their lover.” She sighed. “It was wonderful. So many happy, satisfied people. My worship started to spread: North Africa, the Middle East, Europe…”

“So what happened?”

“Oh, you know how men are about sex. They don’t ever want to believe that anybody’s responsible for it going well except them. Having to give credit to a goddess, a  _ female _ … well, after a while they just couldn’t take it.”

“Really? You’d think they’d be grateful.”  _ I sure as hell would be.  _

“You would, wouldn’t you? Instead, they started spreading mean stories about me— stories that completely ruined my reputation. They changed ‘making men hard’ to ‘turning them to stone’. They started saying I was ugly. And my hair!” She began to sniffle and sob, her sudden mood swings giving Kylo whiplash. “My pretty, pretty hair! They said it was made of snakes.  _ Snakes! _ It’s bad enough that they claimed my head was cut off, but to say that about my pretty hair…”

Kylo handed her a tissue. “That’s all right,” he said, and tentatively stroked her mane, doing his best not to make her more upset. “It  _ is _ lovely.”

She wiped away her tears and smiled up at him. “Thank you,” she said, edging closer to him. “You’re sweet. That’s why I wanted to reward you.”

“Reward me? You mean…?” Kylo averted his eyes, not wanting to make any assumptions before she made her offer. 

“Sure. So who’s the lucky girl? Trust me, she’s going to have the best night of her life tonight.”

“Um, well,” said Kylo, “I’m not really involved with anyone right now. In fact, I haven’t been for a while.”

“What?!” she cried. “But that’s terrible! Not even any of those cute girls in your classes?” Her tone implied that the idea of him  _ not _ being involved with a student was completely ridiculous.  _ Right. Ancient goddess. Modern ethics.  _

“That would be unethical. Besides...” He hesitated. 

He remembered the old warning about how you should never sleep with a crazy woman. Kylo could feel the gooseflesh emerge along his arms and sweat run down the back of his neck. He knows it’s wrong.  _ What if she’s delusional? What if she needs help? _

However, there was something so compelling about her and he found himself believing her story— as impossible as it seemed. His gaze swept over her— gliding from her eyes to the tips of her toes.  _ What the hell _ , he thought, _ just because she thinks she’s a goddess? Look at her. How crazy could she be? _

“Besides,” he repeated, “None of them could be half as gorgeous as you.”

Her smile widened. “You want to make love to me?”

“Is that allowed?” Kylo suddenly found himself  _ blushing _ and shy. “I mean, a mortal, a goddess…”

Still smiling, she cocked her head to one side, as if she was considering something. Slowly, she leaned in closer. _ God _ , thought Kylo,  _ she smells so good _ .

The first kiss was so soft, so deep. Her full lips were warm and spicy, like honey and cinnamon coated them. She kissed her way down his neck, slowly making her way down to his chest. When had his shirt come off? He had no idea. He was lost in the sensation of her mouth as she pressed tiny sucking kisses across the skin of his abdomen. He fell back on the bed, naked, and still completely unaware of how it had happened. His skin tingled, taking on a soft glow under the lamplight that wasn’t unlike Rey’s.  _ I don’t remember being out in the sun recently…. _

_ Oh, who cares _ , he thought as those magnificent lips began to tease the skin of his cock. He had no idea how long he’d be able to hold on, but he wanted more than anything for every sensation she gave him to last forever. He willed himself to focus on her movements— her hands resting on his thighs, her hair tickling his skin, and every devilish caress of her tongue that threatened to tip him over the edge. Oh, her lips, her tongue…she knew just where to touch him— licking, sucking, up and down and around his balls, his cock…and then she took him in her sweet, warm, sinful mouth. 

It enveloped him— the sensation suddenly becoming the only thing in his universe. He couldn’t hear or see or feel anything that wasn’t Rey. He tried to hold back, to prolong that incredible enveloping sensation, but it just felt too good,  _ too good _ , … and he came explosively down her throat, groaning and whimpering pathetically as she continued to lick his cock. 

“That was incredible,” he finally managed to say. “The best oral I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. “I invented it.”

“You  _ invented _ oral sex?”

“Who else? I love it.” She slipped out of her dress and slid naked onto the bed beside him. “Both kinds.”

He gaped at her luscious body and didn’t need any further invitation. He buried his face in her ripe breasts, savoring the succulent flesh. Gently he licked the smooth skin between, greedily inhaling her sweet scent. The aroma grew stronger as he licked his way down her flat belly and realized the source when she opened her long legs for him. Diving in with his tongue, he tasted her and his senses reeled. 

Her pussy tasted like honey mixed with wine, and he couldn’t get enough— sniffing, probing, sucking at the folds of tender flesh. Her silky thighs closed around his head and he felt himself almost grow drunk. He focused his attention on every movement that elicited a noise from her throat— desperate to please her, to worship her as so many had before men from centuries ago had ruined this for her. More than anything, he wanted to be good for her. 

Time ceased to have meaning as Kylo lost himself between Rey’s thighs. The smell, the taste, her sounds— they were all so addicting that Kylo swore he’d never need to eat, sleep, or breathe again. All he needed was Rey. Too soon, he heard her give a soft cry and felt a tremor pass through her, and he hungrily lapped up more of her delicious nectar.

Her legs were parted even further, providing space for his broad hips. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him with that hot, honeyed mouth. His cock was hard again, and then he was deep inside her, plunging, pumping, feeling that dark, delicious body against him, the long arms and legs and fragrant mane of hair wrapped around him like soft tendrils. 

Almost as quickly as she’d welcomed him between her thighs, she flipped them. She enveloped him again, this time with her dripping cunt, and her hair creating a cocoon around them that blocked out the rest of the world. She rode him gently, but with so much intensity that Kylo found himself pouring out words of devotion and praise upon her, and losing track of how many times she milked his cock of come. 

Time passed, and Kylo’s head slowly cleared. He found himself lying on his back, her body nestled against his, her long hair covering them both like a soft blanket. She smiled sweetly up at him.

“That was lovely,” she said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know the feeling,” said Kylo. “You’ve ruined every other woman for me.”

She giggled and her smile took on a slightly embarrassed hue. “Oh dear, I’m afraid that’s true.”

_ Uh-oh _ , thought Kylo, the admonition about sleeping with crazy women coming to him again now that he’d regained some sanity. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Oh, I’m not trying to keep you all to myself, as much as I’d love to.” She cuddled closer to him and his erection turned rock-hard once again. “That would be selfish. But...you can’t make love to mortal women anymore.”

Kylo’s brow creased in confusion. “Why not?”

“I’m sorry.” Suddenly, Rey was the one that had become shy. “Remember when you asked about gods having sex with mortals? The truth is...that’s not allowed. It can kill the mortals.”

“So … I’m dead?”

She laughed. “No, silly. I turned you into a god.” She tapped his nose gently, the traces of shyness seeping away. 

“I’m a god?”

“Yes. That’s not allowed either, usually. It hasn’t been done in centuries. But I couldn’t help myself.” She ran her long leg against his crotch. “Nobody stopped me this time, but after this, they’ll be on the alert. You won’t be able to turn any human females into goddesses.” She started for a moment as if suddenly realizing a possibility. “You’re not mad, are you?”

_ Am I?  _ “Well, I…”

“You could come home with me,” she said softly. Her dark eyes looked tender and imploring— a sudden vulnerability showing through. “It would be nice. Quiet. You wouldn’t have to see my friends unless you wanted to.”

“Your friends?”

“Nymphs. You know, naiads, nereids, dryads, and oreds. They’re lovely girls, really. And they’re going to love you,” she said, nuzzling his neck.

“That sounds…”

“Oh, and you’ll have to meet Aphrodite.”

“Aphrodite?”

“My sister. Well, half-sister, actually. She’s a sweet girl, kind of a mess emotionally, though…”

“Love will do that to you, I suppose.”

“Yes,” she said. “It’s no wonder her son lost his mind.” She looked up at him again, endearing her to him even more with the doe-eyed expression. “So, it’s okay? You wouldn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to. Besides,” she said, pressing up against him again, “I do want to keep you mostly to myself, anyway.”

Kylo slowly ran his hand once more over her delicious tan skin. Crazy or not, she was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn’t about to let her go. The intense feelings of devotion that had overwhelmed him during their coupling suddenly made so much sense. “...As long as you’re there, I’ll be happy with anything that happens.”

The radiant smile returned, and she threw her arms around him with delight. “I knew I picked the right fella,” she said as her grip grew tighter.

“Hang on,” she said. “This won’t take long.”

“Wait a second,” said Kylo as she wound her legs around him. “I … “

Suddenly the air around him began to shimmer. The light in the room grew brighter and brighter. Everything— the bed, the furniture, the walls— seemed to drop away.

“Well,” thought Kylo as time and space flew past them in a rush, “I know some physics professor’s who’d kill for this…”

* * *

Jakku, PA - Local police today admitted little progress in the mysterious disappearance of Dr. Kylo Ren. Dr. Ren, professor of anthropology at JAKKU UNIVERSITY, and noted authority on folklore and mythology was reported missing ten days ago from his home near campus.

Detectives on the case say they do not believe that Ren was harmed or taken by force since his most recent article was published the day before last. Lead investigator Det. A.E. Schylus notes that there was no blood or other signs of violence. “Our tentative theory is that it’s an elopement of some kind.” 

Among the evidence Det. Schylus cites a “peculiar garment” that appears to be a woman’s dress, and signs of recent sexual activity in Ren’s bed, including three “unusually long” brunette hairs, which forensic analysis has determined came from “a woman of indeterminate age.”

Still, the case presents some puzzling features, not the least of which is that none of Ren’s friends or relatives have heard from him. Then, there is the question of clothing. Ren’s luggage had not been taken, and the clothing in his dresser and closet was undisturbed. 

The clothes he was wearing when last seen were found on the floor of his bedroom with the woman’s dress. 

“If they took off the clothes they were wearing,” asks Det. Schylus, “and they didn’t pack anything, then what were they wearing when they left?”

The case remains under investigation.


End file.
